


Guard Duty

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an assassination attempt on the Inquisitor's life, Commander Cullen insists that she be guarded around the clock. What will he do when it's his turn to watch over the alluring Lady Trevelyan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Duty

The cool mountain breeze floated in through the open doors of her balcony, making the gauzy curtains flutter. Elena sat at her desk, candle burning low, as she tried to finish just one more report before turning in for bed. Something about the Hissing Wastes—Maker, her lips felt chapped just reading about that blighted place. The words blurred on the page as the halo from her candle expanded and wavered.

With a heavy sigh she pushed her chair away from the desk; tomorrow was another day, and the reports would keep, but now she needed some sleep. Elena stretched, arching up on the tips of her toes, arms raised high above her head. Her back cracked. Slowly rolling back down on her feet, she twisted her shoulders, trying to work the kinks out of her joints. She would have to get Dorian to give her one of his glorious back massages soon. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes before heading away from the desk. Elena was half way to her bed when she realized  _she_  had never opened her balcony doors.

Heart pounding, but otherwise appearing calm, she bent down, ostensibly to stretch. Fingertips brushing her toes, she slipped the dagger lashed to her calf out of its sheath. Lightening fast she stood, striking to her left, where the shadows had stirred when she had paused moments ago.

The man was nearly in front of her, but dodged her strike with ease. Elena reeled back, barely avoiding the flash of his dagger, though she landed a hit against his arm as he pulled away. With his other hand, he caught hold of her long hair and yanked hard, pulling her back into him. She yelped, and kicked out blindly, knocking a vase off of her coffee table. Cool steel pressed to her throat and she stilled. Distantly she could hear the thunder of footsteps on the stairs.

“Long live the Elder One!” The man hissed, raising the knife high.

Elena slammed her body into him, rocking them both back. She felt the sting of the blade as it glanced off her chin. As they hit the ground, she forced her head back, connecting soundly with his forehead. Rolling off of her would-be attacker and scrambling up, she kicked the weapon out of his hands and pressed her foot to his throat.

“Inquisitor!” Her belated guards cried, taking in the scene before them.

“Get Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine” she ordered, from where she stood.

She heard the guards scurry off. As the minutes stretched by, she stared into the man’s dark eyes, anger slowly building under her skin. Who was he? Had he actually though he could kill her in her own keep, or was this a suicide mission meant to scare more than kill? Her mind reeled with possibilities. Unfortunately, his sneering face gave no answers.

Once her advisors arrived, the rest of the evening was a blur. Leliana took the man away for questioning while Cullen and Josephine argued about how to address the situation. As usual, Josephine advised caution while Cullen all but demanded action.

“If we just wait until Sister Leliana has  _finished_ ,” Josephine hissed.

“The Inquisitor was almost killed her own bed!” Cullen thundered. “And you want us to sit around and  _wait_?”

Elena rubbed her temples. Her hands still smelled of blood though she’d finally staunched the bleeding.

“Can we please figure this out in the morning? I’m so tired I can barely sit upright.”

Cullen and Josephine both turned to her, baleful glares of reproach mirrored on their faces. Elena sighed and sat up a little straighter.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” she said in her best Inquisitor voice. “I am going to bed. Please wake me as soon as Sister Leliana has something to report. Commander, if it would make you feel more comfortable, post guards in my room.”

To drive her point home, she stood and began pulling her shirt off. Cullen nearly tripped over himself to leave the room, not wanting to see her indecently dressed, and Josephine was close on his heels after a muttered “goodnight”.

~*~

And that was how Elena ended up with a pair guards trailing after her no matter where she went in Skyhold. At first she hadn’t minded—they were unobtrusive, and it was good to show the people she and her advisors were taking the threat seriously. Yet as the week stretched, she became more and more frustrated with the situation. Leliana had discovered that the attacker had been a delusional madman with only tenuous links to Corypheus. There was no reason to think another assassin would be sent, but still, Cullen insisted on keeping the guards for a while longer. Which was why she was currently knocking on his office door.

“Stay out here. No one is going to attack me in the Commander’s tower, and if they do, he is certainly capable of defending me,” she said to her shadows before slipping through the door.

Cullen looked up from his desk, the circles under his eyes as dark as ever but a smile on his lips. “Inquisitor, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I need you to reassign my guards.”

He raised his eyebrows, “I can certainly send a new pair. Have they upset you somehow?”

She shook her head, “No. No, I don’t want a new pair of guards. I don’t want any guards. I can’t even bathe without having them in the room. This is ridiculous.”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, “that is completely out of the question. You were attacked in your own bedroom, for Maker’s sake.”

“And I disarmed him. I  _can_ take care of myself, Cullen. I’m not some fragile maiden that needs protecting every hour of the day.”

Why was he being so damn stubborn about this? Couldn’t he see this was completely unnecessary? He was looking at her now, really looking at her, with those soulful golden eyes of his. He sighed.

“Be that as it may, I am still uncomfortable with leaving you unguarded with such a threat so close to our heart.”

Elena let out a huff of frustration and threw her hands up in the air, “then you guard me for a day, and see how utterly unnecessary it all is.”

She saw the conflict on his face at that—torn between wanting to take up her offer to prove her wrong and turning her down to see to mountain of paperwork on his desk. Which would win out? Protectiveness or efficiency? After a long moment, he stood, hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

“As you wish, Inquisitor,” he motioned for her to lead on, wherever she had planned to go.

“Fine. Good, then,” she snapped, turning on her heel to head back to her chambers, leaving him to trail after her.

She heard him relieve her former guardians of their duty, and as she marched through the hall, she could hear others whispering about his sudden appearance at her side.

_Are they going to her chambers? Together?_

_How bold of them._

_We all knew it was bound to happen._

_Hush! It could be innocent._

Elena blushed and hurried through the hall as quickly as possible without looking perturbed. She had of course heard the rumors that swirled around her like flies. And it wasn’t just about her alleged relationship with her Commander—half of Skyhold was convinced she was sleeping with both Iron Bull and Lieutenant Aclassi  _at the same time_  because she enjoyed drinking with them. It wasn’t fair, but it was what happened when one was in a position of power—people speculated. And even  _if_  she sometimes wondered what it might feel like to have Cullen’s strong arms around her, she knew he was an example of professionalism and propriety, completely devoted to their cause.

She glanced at him as she opened the door leading up to her chambers, and found some perverse comfort in the fact that his ears were tinged red from the gossip as well. It was silly, surely. Still, the way he looked at her sometimes, or how their fingers occasionally brushed at the war council…it made her wonder if there wasn’t something more to the hushed whispers around her. Shaking her head, she climbed the stairs with grim determination as a mountain of paperwork waited her.

The afternoon passed pleasantly enough. They both worked in silence on their reports—Elena at her desk and Cullen on the couch, work spread over the coffee table. Dinner came and went, accompanied by a bottle of wine or two. Finally, the clock struck eleven.

Elena stood and stretched in her usual manner, arms raised high and back arched. She rolled her neck and shoulders as she slowly lowered herself back to the flats of her feet, satisfied with the pleasant pop of her joints and slight burn of her muscles. Looking over, she realized Cullen was watching her, eyes tracing the curves of her body.

“Going to bed?” He managed to finally ask.

“Actually, I thought I’d take a bath,” she couldn’t keep the little smirk from her lips—let him see how silly this whole arrangement really was. Walking towards the door besides her bed, she called to him over her should, “I’ll leave the door open a crack so you can keep guard.”

She had had the small back room renovated from a simple storage room to a bathing chamber soon after they had relocated to Skyhold. Hot springs ran through the castle walls, keeping it warm in the frigid mountain air; it was easy enough to siphon off a small stream to feed a well hewn into the floor. Keeping the door open ajar by a few inches just as she promised, Elena stripped down and turned the knobs on the tub.

Once she was comfortably submerged, Elena leaned her head back along the lip of the bath, curious to see what Cullen was doing. She could see the strong lines of his back as he stood just outside the door.

“You could have stayed on the couch,” she called.

Cullen turned, looking over his shoulder just long enough to see her gazing at him before facing forward, cheeks tinged with pink. “I vowed to guard you, and though I cannot be in the room with you, I will be as close as I can.”

Elena relaxed for half an hour, taking care to scrub any lasting dirt from her most recent expedition. She washed her hair before finally clambering out. Wrapping up in a lightweight robe, she sat at the vanity against the far wall and combed out her hair. Finished with that task, she braided her hair off, hoping to encourage the natural curls in her sleep.

Standing, she frowned as realization that she’d left her sleeping clothes in the other room. Well, Cullen would just have to deal with it—these were  _her_ chambers, after all. As she walked towards the door, Elena suddenly felt the ground beneath her slip as her foot landed on an errant bar of soap. Screaming, she fell headlong into her still full bath, head smacking into the stone rim and water streaming into her mouth and nose. Feet tangling in the hem of her robe, she struggled to gain ground. Panic flooded her veins as all of her instincts screamed at her to open her mouth for breath. Just as her foot brushed the stone floor, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she was lifted out of the water.

Cullen held her, looping one arm under the bend of her knees, the other wrapped around her shoulders. Elena sputtered, gasping for air as she clung to him, the cold metal of his armor cutting into her flimsy, water soaked robe and soft skin. The embarrassment at her own clumsiness burned hot on her face. He carried her into the bedroom, but hesitated, unsure where to set her. After glancing at the desk and couch, he strode over to the bed and gently laid her down. Elena looked up at him, eyes wide as he tilted her chin up with one large hand.

“What are you doing?” Her voice was hushed.

“Checking for injuries,” he murmured, stroking his hand over her face, fingers pausing at the slight cut on her forehead. “Did you hit your head?”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak when he was touching her like that—silk soft and with such intensity in his gaze. She was suddenly, painfully aware of how her robe clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination as the dripping fabric molded to her curves. The air in the room was cool, raising gooseflesh over her skin and causing her nipples to tighten almost painfully. Cullen’s hands moved lower, skimming down her neck and shoulders, down, down, down, caressing the swell of her breasts before moving to her hips and legs to check her ankles for twists or sprains. She wasn’t sure if had meant his touches to be so intimate, but Elena couldn’t deny the heat pooling between her legs, and a wetness that had nothing to do with her bath.

He knelt at the foot of the bed, heat filled gaze burning into her as he held one of her feet between his hands, rolling her ankle gently. Seemingly despite himself, his eyes slid lower, settling on her breasts, her waist, her hips. It was as if he was seeing her as a woman for the first time—no, that wasn’t quite right. It was as if he was finally  _allowing_  himself to see her as a woman.

A particularly cool blast of air blew in from the balcony, causing her to shiver. The violent movement caused his gaze to snap back to her face.

“I don’t think you have any serious injuries,” he paused, dropping her foot and standing to tower over her. “But you should change into something warmer, before you catch your death.”

She nodded, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, making to sit up. “Close your eyes, Commander.”

He did so, taking a step back to stand in the center of the room to give her space. She paused, regarding him. Cullen stood tall, back straight and hands clasped behind his back, a true military man. Slowly, she walked around him, eyes traveling over his broad shoulders and narrow hips. Lower, still. Elena paused, biting her lip. Whether he had meant to touch her breasts or not, he was clearly affected by it—the front of his trousers bulged in a way she was certain they hadn’t earlier that evening. She glanced back up to his face, so handsome even with his eyes closed.

She thought of the nobles and their whispers in the hallway. Their insinuations. Why couldn’t they be true? Why couldn’t she for once be selfish and give in to her desires? She would never get an opportunity like this again.

She took a deep breath, and made a decision.

Her robe dropped to the stone ground, wet and heavy, the cool mountain air caressing her body in earnest.

“Keep your eyes closed,” she said, voice trembling. “Give me your hands.”

“Inquisitor?” He asked, clearly concerned for the tone of her voice.

“Cullen, please,” she whispered, a deep aching need burning between her thighs.

Slowly, she took his proffered hands, and brought them towards her body, molding them against her breasts, nipples pressing against calloused palms.The heaviness and heat of him seeping into her skin, tendrils of pleasure swirling down her body, from nipples to her core.

Cullen’s eyes shot open. Jaw slack, he stared at her, eyes raking over her naked form, over her heavy breasts nestled in his hands, down to the glistening pink folds of her womanhood. He stood still, not coming closer but not pulling away either.

“Inquisitor? I—” he started.

“Hush,” she murmured, covering his hands with her and pressing into his grip. “Please, I need you.”

She heard him suck in a sharp breath, eyes widening at her words. Tongue running over his bottom lip, he nodded. Slowly his hands began to move, thumbs rubbing over her hard pink peaks, kneading and rolling her warm flesh. She moaned as his nail scraped over her nipple, her head falling back in delight.

“I want you, Cullen,” she purred, jumping a little as his mouth fastened against the long column of her throat, sucking at the pulse point. The scruff of his beard scratched at her delicate skin, and she let go of his hands to bury her fingers in his hair. He let out a soft groan as she raked her nails across his scalp. His lips moved in earnest, sucking and kissing over her sensitive skin, teeth nipping in their wake. 

“I’ve thought about this for so long,” Cullen whispered into her neck, tongue flicking over the red marks he left, massaging and soothing the inflamed skin. One hand drifted from her breast to grasp her hip, fingers almost too hard in his need, pressing into her flesh, marking her with his touch. She moaned, the feeling of his hands on her body was euphoric. 

Cullen took a step forward, and another, and another until the curve of her bottom hit the desk. Elena jumped, wiggling onto the wooden surface and wrapping her legs around his hips.

“Tell me,” she whispered, leaning back on her arms, body bowed in a sinuous curve with her breast jutting forward, begging for his attentions. She flexed her hips, dragging her aching entrance over his clothed erection. He let out a heavy moan, and drove himself against her.

Cullen’s mouth traveled down, lips brushing over her collar bones, down further to the valley between her breasts. He rubbed his stubble over her over delicate skin and she shuddered, caught between pleasure and pain. Sucking a tight, pink bud into his mouth, he groaned, eyes fluttering closed. Elena began working the buckles of his armor with tremulous hands as he looped a free arm around her waist, pinning her upright to his satisfaction. He sucked at her bud, teeth scraping over her nipple as his hand rolled her other breast, pinching and tugging with abandon. Each movement sent sparks of red hot need straight to her cunt, making her thighs slick with desire.

“Tell me,” she enjoined again, desperate to hear that she hadn’t been imagining things all these months—the little touches, the brief looks.

He lifted his head just as she managed to work the straps of his breastplate free. He shrugged it off, before pulling the layers underneath over his head so that he stood bare to the waist before her. He cupped her face between his hands, touch reverent as he tilted her face up towards him. Her breath froze in her lungs, mesmerized by his ardent, desire filled gaze. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he murmured, thumb running over her lower lip. “You have invaded my thoughts, my dreams, my desires. I can’t close my eyes but to see your face, and…and your breasts, your tight, wet sheath around me. I think about how you would feel, beneath me, above me; if I bent you over the war table and buried myself inside of you.”

“Yes, Cullen. Please,” she begged, rutting against him with desperate abandon, desire coursing through her. “I want you. Every inch of you. Every part of you. In me, over me. Fill me, fuck me, please.”

A heated moan tore through his throat at her words. She ripped at the laces of his trousers, pushing them down his hips. Lowering her knees, she spread herself wider for him as she stroked his cock with firm, determined pumps. She lined the head of him up to her entrance, and with one hard thrust, he filled her, clashing his lips down upon hers in the same moment.

“Cullen, oh,” she gasped, hands gripping his hips to pull him faster and harder into her.

He was so thick, filling her completely, stretching her so that her pleasure was mingled with the tight burn of her walls stretching around him. He thrust into her, driving his hips into hers, each snap more desperate than the last as his tongue pressed passed her lips, demanding her attention. She need this, need him, so desperately that all she could think of was the slide of his cock through her cunt, the hard throb of him filling her. Their first kiss, a first kiss while he was already hilt deep inside of her.

Their moans echoed through the chamber, and she scrabbled to touch him, to touch every part of his body she could get her hands on. Hands roving over his bare chest, his back, running her fingers up and down the curve of his spine. Cullen bit her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as she raked her nails down his back, cupping his ass and bringing his cock deeper into her, filling her. Her nipples, tight and almost painfully sensitive, rasped against his chest hair. She could feel herself tightening around him, electric desire snapping each time his cock filled her.

Hands sliding down her body, sending warmth trickling over her skin, Cullen fondled her breasts and pushed her further down the desk, which rocked precariously with each rutting of their hips..

“Fuck,” she moaned into his mouth as he changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting a sweet spot deep within her cunt. “Cullen, don’t stop.”

The desk gave a dangerous groan and Cullen picked her up, cock still nestled deep inside of her, and carried her across the room to the bed. Falling, they landed sideways across the blankets, feet kicking at the pillows. Elena arched into him, back electrified by the cool silk of her sheets, desperate for the heat and heaviness of his body above her. Distantly, she could hear a crash, and slam, and the sound of boots on the stairs. She didn’t care though, she couldn’t care. All her focus was on Cullen’s cock as he buried himself in her tight wet shealth again and again. She wrapped her legs more securely around his hips, foot sliding down his thigh.

“Inquisitor are you alright—excuse us!” distant voices that didn’t matter.

Cullen’s head snapped up from where he had been sucking at her neck, quick as can be he rolled them, pulling the sheet over their naked bodies.

“GET. OUT.” He snarled, hips stuttering between her legs for a moment before catching his rhythm as she writhed beneath him.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers twisting in his blond curls. With a sharp tug, she brought his head down, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss, not caring how long it took the guards to leave. She would not be denied any longer. Lips pressed against lips, tongues sliding together as their bodies joined, the soft, wet sounds of their lovemaking filling the room.

Fire burned, tight and hot, under her skin as his lips and hands ravished every inch of her body, marking her, making her his.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” she purred, rolling her hips to meet the hard drive of his cock.

Cullen tangled a free hand in her hair, tugging hard enough to tilt her head back, his lips descending hot and wet against her throat.

“Elena,” he moaned, his thrusts growing more erratic. “Say my name, please.”

“Cullen,” she whispered, fingers scraping over his neck, clinging to him as she pressed herself closer, willing him deeper into her. She could feel herself begin to tighten and ripple around him. “Cullen, my Commander, my guardian, my–my–oh,  _Cullen_.”

With a cry, he found his release. She felt the hot rush of his seed fill her cunt, as his cock pulsed inside of her. It was all too much.

“Cullen!” she cried again, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, her walls tightening, pulsing rhythmically around his thick member. Higher and harder and faster. She was moaning his name, fingers digging into his arms hard. He thrust into her, riding her orgasm, stoking it on. Slowly his hips came to a stop, the pleasure she felt easing down, simmering just below the surface once again.

Cullen stayed above her, hands once again caressing her face and hair. He pressed soft, almost chaste kisses to her face—her eyes, her forehead, down the curve of her cheek to her lips. She sighed, trailing her fingers through his hair, as a warm, heavy glow settled around them.

“Aren’t you happy I was here to keep guard over you now?” he murmured, laughter in his voice as his lips slid against her own.

Elena laughed, head tilted back, body shaking. “Yes, I certainly am.”


End file.
